User talk:MC Hammer Bro.
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the MegaMan Battle Network (game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 02:11, November 8, 2009 Hello Hi. You can use the Forum for general debates about the wiki. --Quick 23:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) DenTech City I was a mistake, but I already fixed it. It seens most areas from Electopia, like ACDC Town, Castillo and Elec Town, are part of DenTech City. --Quick 21:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Pictures The only ways to obtain them: link 1 link 2 link 3 There are some images of MMBN locations here. --Quick 03:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Regal? Are you sure his plan was to ward off Duo's meteor to look like a hero? I thought it was to smash it into Earth faster. Zalbaag 00:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'll look later, too. BTW, it's LaserMan. Oh, and thanks so much for adding good info to the MM Wiki. I came here and found it a huge mess. Good work! Zalbaag 00:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucratness Oi, thanks for response. It was hard not getting the right people to really patrol the wikia, so I had to be active myself. --Vzing 19:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) BN Virus Edits Hi, I can see you and I appear to have a similar goal in terms of a more detailed virus database. I only recently signed up as well but you seem to have a lot more experience than me. I was considering contacting an admin with a proposal to change the Netnavi Template to add some versatility when listing Virus families and variants. I'm not sure which would be better though, an infobox or a section based description like you have in the Swordy article. Anyway check out the links on my Userpage, I'd be interested to see what you think as I've created a test page... B Heatnix 01:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How do you like it? Just for you, man. The main problem we're going to have is knowing the names of the viruses for the first BN, since they're never shown (got a guide?), and finding the viruses back to record their HP and stuff. If you have guides, that's great, since we can find everything a lot easier. I only have guides for BN 5 and 6, so I can do those easier. Zalbaag 02:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Haha, yeah, I'm a guy. I agree with his suggestion. Should I start changing the Jelly page to look like it a bit more? Zalbaag 03:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Awesome! I'll start loading up my BN games to record the data for them, and add in Heatnix's ideas as I go. I've never done images before, so hopefully you, Heatnix, or someone else we recruit can get them in. Zalbaag 03:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, we'll find someone. Seems we need to make Heatnix's template an actual template before we can use it...do you know how? I can make it? :::: Okay! And if we can't, maybe we can ask Heatnix to do it. I'm probably going to make either the Spiky page next, or something from BN5/6. After I get something to eat. XD Zalbaag 03:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Hi! I meant to reply to this earlier. Firstly, thanks for your initiative in starting these articles and I hope you don't mind me cleaning and adding to the ones you've touched. I just wanted to say I do know how to adjust the template but I'm hesitant to change until a) ''I get some feedback from people in general as per catagories and ''b) I bring it up with an admin for consent. Secondly, the changes are relatively easy to do the problem is removing any categories may be at the detriment of other articles that use them. However, adding to it *should* be more okay. A lot of articles don't use half the stuff on the NetNavi template unless they're doing an infobox for a Netnavi but using it in Robotmaster articles requires different details maybe even less of the catagories in that template. Anyway, I didn't want to be too hasty with this, I more or less wanted to let the idea simmer.B Heatnix 01:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I AM an admin. XP Zalbaag 02:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I did end up checking a couple of hours ago and got that confirmation. :P I'm a little more concerned about point ''a). ''Apologies for that oversight anyway. Thanks! I'm pretty happy about it myself! I'm gonna use my new powers to make sure editing goes smoothly, and spam is zapped! Don't worry, you'll get there! I'll be making more virus pages pages soon, but there are some IRL stuff I need to get done. XD Zalbaag 22:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Why It was mainly to make sure that those pages were not left behind for spammers, and left over pages weren't floating around. As of late, lots of spammers have come around, an rather than letting them stay and let someone mess with them, I just deleted them. Before I could get around the red links, though, Quick seems to be (or has) fixing them quite fast. If I see any that were missed, or am given some to fix, I'll gladly do it as the one who caused them. I will also be looking around for them. But I do have a reason for simply deleting them. Zalbaag 01:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :: While they are redirects, they are also pages. They can be restarted and used for spam. Zalbaag 01:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice! That's great! I'm up to Bass GS on BN3, and have been since a couple years ago. I've been working on the game for a long time. BTW, really sorry about not pitching in on the virus/battle chip project. I've been busy with spammers. -_- Zalbaag 20:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming a sysop! You deserve this for all your hard work! --Zalbaag 21:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats on becoming a admin too! --Vzing 02:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for congratulating me! At the moment, my big project is finding any article that looks disorganized/messy and doing a nice big overhaul. An example is like the Maverick Virus page and the Mega Man cartoon merchandise. If you happen to find one and don't have time to do it, just post it on my wall! --Zalbaag 01:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Trouble on the Wily page The Wily page is currently being vandalized by a certain IP user. I think this guy needs to be blocked. Weedle McHairybug 13:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : I just nuked him. We don't have to worry about him for a whole year. --Zalbaag 19:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Muku muku? I'm the one that threw on the minor edit on Mukamukade (spellcheck...). All I did was remove apostrophes. Are you the admin here? Lithium Ruthenium 06:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC) 5/26/10: Well, I'm in a bind here. I cannot log in, as it states that there is no user by the name of the name above this text right here. Got any ideas? IRC You're an admin right? Well, can you advertise the IRC page on the Main Page please? It's getting lonely in there.Ced1214 Talk 23:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That's an idea. Does it like ever get used? I'll put it up on the forums for proposal. Thanks for the suggestion! MC Hammer Bro. Haha Yeah, it has! Although a lot of it is deleting spam. XD We've been working at it! We have two new admins, as well. Twilight Man and Natork have been doing some great work during your absence! --Zalbaag 17:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 19:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC)